


Chase of the Golden Eyes

by appa_the_airbison



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29242263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/appa_the_airbison/pseuds/appa_the_airbison
Summary: The war never happened. Aang was born about the same time as Katara, Roku living much longer. But fate pulls Team Avatar together when Princess Azula of the Fire Nation wants to find the avatar and continue her dad’s legacy. Ozai had intentionally attempted to find Aang when he was fire lord, an old idea he’d found while reading Fire Lord Sozin’s old work. Now Azula is looking for Aang, and somehow destiny ties all of the team avatar together.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Chase of the Golden Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [When Birds and Spirits Dance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29224083) by [OneEyedGinko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneEyedGinko/pseuds/OneEyedGinko). 



> This is my first fic so I'm super excited to post! Kudos and comments are very much appreciated. Thanks for considering reading this.
> 
> Also, ages are different in this fic.
> 
> Aang and Toph - 18  
> Katara, Azula, Ty Lee, and Suki - 20  
> Mai - 21  
> Sokka and Zuko - 22
> 
> There is also 1 original character, Minzing, a female airbender.

The wind blew through his ears. It was a glorious feeling, its soft touch. It brought the scent of fresh pastries into his nose, the ones the monks were baking. Aang knew they would come looking for him soon. Master Zin would want him to help them out, but Aang didn’t feel like it. He wanted to sit here, on the balcony, and sleep.  
His fingers brushed the small fountain that flowed underneath the ledge he laid on. The water was cool on the summer day, complementing the soft wind around him. His throat was parched from the run he’d just completed. His escape from his masters.  
It didn’t make sense. He’d finished his air training. He’d gotten his tattoo’s six whole years ago. He was an adult now, 18 years old. He didn’t need any more training. Right now he wanted to rest, but it was his dream to travel the world. They were air nomads after all. It was in his blood.  
A bird landed next to Aang.  
It screeched into his ear, waking him up from his laziness. Aang sat up, looking at what bird had landed. It was a messenger hawk. A letter from Min!  
Aang took the letter from the bird, gently patting it on the head. The bird chirped, asking for food. “Oh, I’m sorry,” he said, “I don’t have anything for you today. But, um, thanks for the letter?”  
It nipped his finger before taking off and flying into the sky. Aang opened the letter, excited to see what Min had put in it this time. The paper crinkled underneath his hands, but he tried to be careful. He didn’t want to crease or rip it.  
‘Greetings from the Eastern Air TempleI!’ It read, ‘Hey Aang! This is Minzing (not like anyone else would be writing to you). Did you hear the news? The nuns have said that they found the avatar! The next avatar! But not at our temple of course. They say it’s at your temple! Is it you? You would tell me if it’s you, right? The nun’s say that we are all coming over to your temple soon. The whole world is going to celebrate the avatar!’ The letter ended there.  
The avatar was at their temple? And the monks hadn’t told them? Was it Aang? The monks hadn’t mentioned anything to them. How did the nuns at the Eastern Air Temple know, but not even Aang did. How did Min figure out the avatar was here before any of the masters here did?  
Or maybe the avatar did know. Maybe Master Zin had told the avatar, but no one else. Yes, that seemed reasonable. The avatar knew and the rest of them would just have to find out.  
“Aang?” Master Zin’s voice rang from behind him, “Come with the rest of us. It’s time to practice some airbending moves.”  
Aang slowly got up and bowed, “Master Zin, have you found the avatar? My friend from the Eastern Air Temple says you have.”  
Master Zin stroked his grey beard. “Well, we weren’t planning on telling anyone yet. It was supposed to be a surprise, but I guess since you figured it out. Aang, you are the avatar.”  
Aang’s eyes widened. He felt all tippy. He was the avatar? Him? Avatar Aang? It didn’t seem possible. He couldn’t be the next avatar. He just couldn’t. Turning around, he steadied himself on the balcony ledge. He looked at the fountain still flowing underneath him. Water. He would learn waterbending. He was the avatar. So many thoughts ran through his head. He was the Avatar. Avatar Aang.


End file.
